Tyndal
Tyndal is ''Minalan''s'' first apprentice. Born in Boval Vale, and originally worked as a stable boy. He was discovered by Minalan to have sufficient ''rajira'' to be taken on as an apprentice spellmonger. He was age fourteen summers at the time of the ''Gurvani attack on Minden’s Hall''. '''Personality and Characteristics Because of the events in the Spellmonger series, Tyndal's education was some what erratic. He often learned spells that was way beyond what a normal apprentice would, but then missed out on some of the basic training. His general education was poor so along with the Magi education he needed reading, writing and figuring, which slowed down some aspects of his learning. In some ways this actually made him insecure, but the fact that he survive the initial battles and had to learn war magic very quickly also went a bit to his head. His boastful nature was in some ways a way to cope with not only his insecurities but with the events happening around him. He really did resent ''Rondal'' being brought on as an apprentice too and was jealous of the time that Minalan spent with him instead of Tyndal. Their relationship was more akin to siblings and continued to have its ups and downs, when the boys were sent off to become better trained men for the Spellmonger's plans, the death of Estasia caused a strain between them. One of Ron's teammates started calling Tyn, Haystack to diffuse the tension. “The Haystack” was what Gurandor had taken to calling Tyndal, after the shaggy mop on his head that seemed to turn brighter and more golden every day.''Mancour, Terry. Knights Magi: The Spellmonger Series Book 4. Rondal later starts calling Tyndal ‘Sir’ Haystack and as the series continues it becomes an affectionate nickname that Tyn embraces. '''Estasi Order of Arcane Knights' During Knights Magi is when he co-founded the ''Estasi Order of Arcane Knights''.'' The order was originally founded to take care of an errantry problem at Taragwen Keep, it had the clandestine mission of taking out Prat the Rat and the rest of the Brotherhood. Tyndal with the aid of his friends in ''Shadowmage, permanently crippled the Brotherhood by stealing their entire treasury and apprehending their master spy The Spider. During ''Necromancer'','' Minalan recognises the potency of the order and its accomplishments, he orders Tyndal and Rondal to expand the Order to prepare for the ultimate raid on ''Olum Seheri. ''With permission from Anguin they used Timberwatch to recruit for the ''Estasi Order, hundreds were assessed based on their Talent, training, martial skill and warmagic ability. Summary Apprentice Years In the first book of the series we meet Tyndal as a beginning apprentice to Minalan. Tyndal is caught up in the events along side of The Spellmonger. He had to learn War Magic very quickly to survive the Gurvani invasion and battles which put him ahead of other apprentices of his age. Tyndal was entrusted with guarding Alya on her journey to Talry to stay with Minalan's family while he pushed back the Gurvani. Tyndal staid in Talry for awhile until Penny took him back to the battle in [[Alshar|''Alshar.]] After the Battle at Timberwatch both Dukes ''Lenguin and Rard knighted Tyndal as a Knight Magi When Minalan's manservant was preparing to assassinate him, Tyndal blasts him with is warwand before he had a chance to harm Minalan. He helped to Shepheard the Bovali to their new home in Castle at the domain of Sevendor, once there he helped to order the new domain and continue with his lessons as well as fight their new enemies the Warbird. During this time Minalan realized that both Tyndal and Rondal needed additional training that he just didn't have the time for, plus they needed something to make them work together as a team instead of bickering all of the time. He resolved to send them off to Inarion Academy and Rondal to War Collage. After their return Sire Cei took them both to his estate in ''Cargwenyn'''' where they learned the fine art of being a Knight and a Gentlemen. This impressed both boys and they came to look up to Sire Cei and admire his chivalrous deeds. They were sent on a mission into the land of Scars for the ''Kasari and then assisted with moving the 2000 Karsari children south to safety. Once that journey was over with, Minalan realized that they were no longer boys and that it was time for them to sit for their Journeymen papers. When they did they passed so highly that the Court Wizard initially thought they had cheated. Journeyman Years Once they realized that they were their own men now and that it was their choice what the would do next, they decided that it was time to rescue ''Ruderal'''' and to pay back the Rats. When the Dragon attacks the Palace in [[Vorone|''Vorone]] Tyndal was there at the Spellmonger's Hall participating in a secret meeting where he unveils the Treasury of the Rats. So he was part of the crew that fought the dragon and ultimately came up with the way to defeat it. After he and Rondal took care of the Rat problem in Southern Alshar they stole the entire treasurer of the Rats and gave the bulk of it to Anguin II, Duke of Alshar. Both Rondal and Tyndal kept a finders fee which made them unimaginably wealthy, but Tyndal is more interested in adventure then in land and taking his ease. After this gift, Duke Anguin makes both of them Members of his Court and they begin trouble shooting for him. Helping to clear out the Gurvani in areas, investigating other areas and eventually helping him to rescue Rardine. Once they learned how to travel by the ways, they managed to pop back into Sevendor ever so often for rest and relaxation. Northern Alshar Up to and including the Raid on Olum Seheri, Tyndal and Rondal were close friends and partners. But once Southern Alshar was recovered and back under Duke Anguin's control, Rondal stayed in the South and Tyndal went back North to assist Count ''Marcadine''.'' '''Appearances' Tyndal is a major character in all of the Spellmonger books, but some are told from his point of view, those are in bold in the following list. He was also in ''The River Mists of Talry, ''a short story that takes place during Warmage and told from his POV. References Category:Characters Category:Humani Category:Magi